Question: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{-8}{3x} + \dfrac{-10}{3x}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $p = \dfrac{-8 - 10}{3x}$ Combine like terms: $p = \dfrac{-18}{3x}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 3: $p = \dfrac{-6}{x}$